Experiment
by swimchick1614
Summary: Moze decides to conduct an experiment using Ned. NedMoze


Disclaimer: I do not own Ned's Declassified because if I did Ned and Moze would be together already

Just a little ficlet inspired by the last couple episodes…I hope you enjoy!

Please leave a review….they make me happy

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I needed to tell Ned my feelings, but as soon as I rushed out to tell him I saw he was kissing Missy. Although at the time I did not remember that he had been running away from her all day….all I could think was that Ned, _my_ Ned, was kissing someone else. I tried to not let the pain show. Why did it hurt so much? It shouldn't….I mean I may have a bit of feelings for him…

Then out of nowhere Faymen comes and kisses me. It was nice….I guess. Better than before but still no fireworks.

I couldn't help but wish it was Ned kissing me. What kind of a girlfriend am I? I can't even wish it was my boyfriend kissing me.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

We decided to walk home that day, enjoying the nice weather and all that. I don't think Ned and I have had a more uncomfortable silence than this was, or maybe it's just awkward for me since I can't stop thinking about our kisses.

Ned put his hand on my arm completely stopping me and asked "Moze, what's going on….why are you so quiet today?"

Still in shock from the tingles I was feeling from him touching me I am pretty sure all I said was "ahhhhhhh…."

"Moze?"

Snapping out of my stupor and starting to walk again I said, "Oh Ned….I'm fine nothings going on."

"Alright Moze." He replied in an unbelieving tone

"Seriously Ned nothings up." "Want to do something tonight?"

"Sure… Movie?"

"Alright…nothing scary thought right?"

"Oh come on Moze! You can even cuddle up to me when you get scared!" Ned joked.

Shoving him playfully I said, "Ned Bigby! Why would I want to cuddle with you anyway?"

Laughing he replied, "I don't know…I guess if I was Faymen it would be better eh?"

" NED BIGBY YOU BETTER RUN!" I growled.

We ran all the way to his house and then just burst out laughing. He held the door open and then we walked inside.

"Hey Mrs. Bigby." I said.

"Oh Jennifer its so nice to see you! Are you going to stay for dinner?"

" Umm mom I think we are just going to snack and watch a movie tonight." Ned said hoping his mother wouldn't be mad.

"How about we order a pizza?" I said to keep the peace.

"Sounds wonderful Jennifer…still like Hawaiian?"

"Of course Mrs. Bigby…besides I know how much Ned likes it." I said with a chuckle

I looked over at Ned and he had the decency to blush.

"Alright I will order and you guys go watch your movie."

We went upstairs to entertainment room and Ned started to list off movies.

"Alright we have Mad House, Jeepers Creepers 1 and 2, The Grudge, The Exorcist, Friday the 13th, Halloween……."

"Ned" I said in a warning tone

"Okay Okay….I know no scary movies." He said putting his hands up.

"Alright since I know you want something sorta gory how about Fight Club?" I suggested.

"Perfect! Always a great movie to watch" He replied and I rolled my eyes.

After putting the movie in he sat on the couch next to me and suddenly I was engulfed in the scent that was only Ned, and had to fight not breathe deeply.

About thirty minutes into the movie his mother came up and brought the pizza. Of course we had to pause it, while Ned got his first slice, so Ned wouldn't miss any of the important details even though he has seen the movie around ten times.

Through the whole movie I couldn't help but think of the kisses Ned and I had shared. There was a spark every time. So maybe I didn't just imagine the sparks, but I needed to know if it was for sure. Okay I steeled myself, after the movie I would find out. I would kiss Ned Bigby without any outside influence! I guess I had been staring off into space for awhile because Ned elbowed me in the side.

"What? I asked.

"You know if you don't want to watch the movie we can shut it off….." he said.

"Ned its fine….I just started to space out for a minute"

"Alright…because I didn't really want to shut it off anyway." He smirked.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I kept getting more and more nervous as the movie continued. Maybe I shouldn't do it…I can just leave. I needed to know though. Suddenly I look at the TV and the building is blowing up, and all I can think is oh shi- it's the end.

Ned gets up to take the movie and asked, "So how'd you like it?"

Now I didn't really watch the movie….sooo I kinda lied and said, " Oh I loved it!"

"That's good…I was hoping you would." Ned replied

I don't reply, I am too nervous for what is to come.

He sat back down and asked, " So what do you want to do now?"

And before I can even think about it…I kinda just flung myself at him and kissed him.

I could tell he was shocked, heck so was I. And there they were again….the fireworks…

And I pulled away shocked. He just stared up, I guess I flung him back onto the arm of the couch, his mouth open and shock in his eyes.

Silence….You know that awkward silence I was talking about earlier….yeah nothing compared to this.

"…Moze….what?" He asked with a confused tone

And I couldn't help but think….maybe it was a fluke again….soooo I leaned forward and kissed him again!

And….there they were again….even more so since Ned started to slightly respond.

And suddenly I pulled back smirked and said, " Well I have to head home."

Floundering Ned sat up….and said," But But….what….but…Why?"

I responded," I needed to figure something out."

Then I turned and headed out leaving Ned flabbergasted on the couch. After saying goodbye to Mrs. Bigby I walked out the door and reached into my pocket for my cell phone. I couldn't put it off any longer….I called Faymen.

"Hey Faymen….We need to talk….."


End file.
